


For Your Pleasure

by RizzEditions



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Bottom Moon Taeil, Brothels, CEO, Double Penetration, Feelings Realization, Gay, Gay Sex, International Fanworks Day 2021, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Polyamory, Prostitution, Romance, Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizzEditions/pseuds/RizzEditions
Summary: “Where are you going princess?”Taeil was stunned at the nickname. No one had ever called him in such a loving way. Especially not in daylight. “To my world, where people want me during nights. And in the morning, they are disgusted at my sight.”“But love, we don't want you. We need you. In our lives.”He looked at the two finest and fierce men in front of him with unbelievable eyes as they spoke.“We want to treat you like a queen that you are, Taeil. Will you let us have the opportunity? Will you be our queen?”
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 667





	For Your Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Cijeunnies!^^
> 
> This is my very first one shot story as well as polyamory ship.><
> 
> Since I love WooHyuckIl from the bottom of my heart, my heart decided to write this. I don't know how this will be for others but I really enjoyed writing it. :'D
> 
> Also, since this is also the first time for me writing a threesome sksks~ So it might not be perfect or as the way it should have been but I'm learning and hope I'll get better as I'm planning to keep this WooHyuckIl agenda up. Haha.
> 
> After all, I hope you all will enjoy this.^^

“Come on! Speed up! What do you guys do all day? Do you come here to work or twerk?”

  
  


“Unfortunately, work. But I won't mind doing the twerk.”

  
  


The employees in the office started laughing at the statement and it offended the already furious boss. “Weren't we supposed to be firing this guy last month? Woo-ah?”

  
  


The said man joined in sipping on is coffee. “Of course, Hyuck-ah. Unfortunately, no candidate did meet the requirements of the HR as our current HR Lee Chittaphon does. And that's obviously quoted by none other than Chittaphon himself.”

  
  


“Boss, please don't call me that. We've agreed to authorize my name as 'Ten'. Even my ID has the same title. And, yes. Of course there are no people who could be as skilled as me. It's really sad that everyone I interviewed just doesn't seem to fit my role. Apologies to be too perfect.” The Thai HR explained. “Besides, you can't kick me. You won't kick me and you know it.” He added as a matter of fact.

  
  


Donghyuck shook his head and patted his shoulder reassuring for God knew what.

  
  


“Just stop with the brag and update us with the progress today.” The younger boss ordered to which the the Thai male nodded and started his daily rant 

  
  


The elder boss leaned a little to the younger and started murmuring, “I'm sure that he's gonna repeat his same trail as everyday.”

  
  


“So true.” Donghyuck agreed. “But it's still fine since it's making him work in any way instead of fooling and flirting around.” Jungwoo concluded to which the younger again agreed.

  
  


It was a usual, daily thing for the duo. Ever since they started their business together being partners after best friends, they hired Ten immediately and he was most likely the very first employee in their company. They both were noob and dumb. Well, for the dumb part, they still were a little.

  
  


Despite being the bosses, they were never able to kick the Thai male. But that was obviously because the said man had become their friend even though he was a pain in their arses.

  
  


Besides Ten, they were even thankful to their  _ hardworking employees  _ for always messing the major projects up and ending them both to do all the work by themselves in the end. Many times they both wondered that they should just start working everything on their own and start paying their own selves but oh, they were dumb, of course.

  
  


“Oh my why! There are still many projects pending and important clients are now mailing me!” The blonde haired man exclaimed as he put his hands on his face.

  
  


Donghyuck checked his own system and yes. Again they have to stay up and work their arses up.

  
  


The door of their shared cabin opened and soon the Thai HR appeared with a pile of papers in his hand. “Sorry to inform boss but again-”

  
  


“We know, we know. Just cut the crap! I'm not even in the mood to listen.” The youngest man said in an annoyed tone.

  
  


Ten looked at Jungwoo just sighed and motioned him to take a seat. “It's just so stressing, Ten. Not as an employee but at least as a friend help us. It feels like Donghyuck and I live here all the time. I don't even remember when we had our friend's night last time.”

  
  


“On top of that, only we are the ones who actually work here while everyone else is in charge, especially you.” Donghyuck said pointing to Ten. “I mean, where's the lie?” The Thai male asked innocently and Donghyuck just scoffed.

  
  


“Well, for this certain concern, I've a really great recommendation which will relieve all your stress and you both will feel in lead.”

  
  


Both Jungwoo and Donghyuck looked at their annoying friend doubtfully. “The fuck are you saying?” They both asked in unison, receiving just a smirk from their friend as an answer.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


The velvet sheets and elegant room with rose petals everywhere might sound and seem something so romantic, full of love to most of the people. But for Taeil, they were the most painful and disgusting sight that he had to experience every night.

  
  


It was just another morning where he was lying on the bed with a blood red mattress and robe. He felt lifeless. He felt lifeless every morning, every night and every time. He already had enough pain that he didn't even flinch anymore when new faces took pleasure from him every night. Giving him only pain in return. Telling him meaningless sweet nothings. Confessing love in between but never kept the confession by the mornings.

  
  


Though, he never complained. He couldn't complain. Since that was his way to feed his stubborn hunger and to keep a roof on his abandoned existence.

  
  


He wished every single time, if his life could change. If he could get love. He didn't even know the feeling of the said term. All he knew that the terms did exist because his clients told him those words everytime. But no one showed it off by any act.

  
  


He felt his eyes were filled with liquid but he didn't let them flow as the door of the room opened and he wasn't allowed to show any emotion to anyone. “Taeil, you are still not ready?”

  
  


He looked at the woman and she didn't seem impressed at all. The man stood up immediately fixing himself to look presentable. “Apologies, Madam Irene. I was just about to get but I was just…” He trembled at the last part. He wasn't good at giving excuses and he couldn't tell the truth. However, “Lost in thoughts?” The lady asked as she went into the room. Her pointy heels just contrasted her fierce features more.

  
  


Taeil just looked down, averting the woman's eyes. He didn't know anything better to state. So he just stood there prepared for anything that was yet to come.

  
  


“Taeil, it's been hours since your last client left and you are still just lying here in your reverie. You had even disappointed our one of the very important clients, Kim Dongyoung. Do you know how much he had paid just for spending a night with you? You can't even earn such an amount in your entire life. You should feel proud that you are one of the most desired piece here. People devour you, you know.”

  
  


Taeil just nodded. He felt the tears were slowly rolling down but he made sure to make them visible to the lady in front of him.

  
  


“Life is not fair with everyone, Taeil. If you want to live, you have to go through the pain it gives. You are still lucky that at least you got something in your satchel. You at least have a job. And that is to pleasure people. So come out of your dreamland and focus on your work.” The woman spoke and started leaving the room only to stop by the door. “Make sure to keep yourself elegantly prepared for tonight. Two very important clients have an appointment tonight and they're the owners of one of Seoul's biggest companies. Therefore, I want you to give them your best. It's just a private dance show but you know that you gotta do whatever they'll tell you afterwards. Good luck.” With that, she shut the door and left.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


Disgusted.

  
  


That's what Taeil felt after looking at his reflection in the mirror. That's what he felt every time he looked at himself. His appearance might be elegant. But his soul was sinned.

  
  


He felt nothing of himself but just a decorated doll that was most likely going to be ruined later. He was dressed in a red silk shirt. Few top buttons were undone of course. His outfit was suggested by Madam Irene, anyways. Black tight pants making his bottom figure clearly visible. His hair was dyed into a deep red shade making him probably a man in red.

  
  


“Good luck, Moon Taeil.” He said to himself as he examined himself one last time before leaving for the VIP reserved area.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


Donghyuck and Jungwoo were waiting for the  _ special treatment  _ that their friend had told him they would get at this expensive strip club. To their surprise, the strip club was more like a brother that their Thai friend forgot to tell or maybe just didn't tell at all.

  
  


The waiter kept coming with drinks asking if they need or want anything while waiting or even in between. They just told him that they were fine every time. They actually didn't know themselves what to do. Their friend just played them dirty, again.

  
  


“I knew that Chittaphon must be planning to do us dirty!”

  
  


“Who can't we blame, Donghyuck? We know that he's a bastard yet we still fall for his advice and recommendations.”

  
  


Donghyuck sighed, shaking his head tiredly. “It would be even fine if this was an actual club with booming systems up.”

  
  


“Hmm… We should have at least checked where he was booking.” Jungwoo said and the latter hummed. “I think we should leave. What do you think?” He then asked.

  
  


“I too am thinking…” The opening of the door interrupted their chat and they both looked at the visitor.

  
  


“Good evening, Sirs. My name is Taeil and I will be entertaining you tonight.” The pale and short man introduced himself to the duo.

  
  


The besties were stunned by the sight in front of them. The man was short. Really short. Like a fluffy chibi doll. His features were puffy and soft as if he was there to sing a poem. But he was hot and bold at the same time, too. The reddish look of him was just making him look like a sinful angel.

  
  


They eyed him head to toe. And he was just a perfect example of art. Sculpted from every side, every inch. He had such a mesmerising persona and he was  _ thick.  _ Taeil blushed when he realized that he was being eyed.

  
  


Jungwoo cleared his throat breaking the obvious silence. “Sure. Thanks but, you don't have any problem with this, right?”

  
  


Taeil was a bit confused with the question but he answered nonetheless. “Of course not, Sir. This is my job. Please enjoy this moment.”

  
  


The lights then dimmed and turned into red. Slow music started playing in the background and the man in red started moving his body to the beat.

  
  


Both Jungwoo and Donghyuck were frozen. Not even blinking because they didn't want to miss any move made by the man in front. Their minds were mesmerised by the scene. Taeil moved so smoothly, so softly. He seemed so good. So fine. So red and delicious.

  
  


They were too lost that they didn't even realize that the man was now right in front of their faces. Taeil first chose Jungwoo to give a lap dance as he went to his seat and sat on his lap. Jungwoo gulped at the sensation. Taeil giggled. “Are you enjoying it, Sir?”

  
  


“Y-yes…” Jungwoo trembled because of the hotness and the latter just chuckled while grinding against him. Jungwoo felt himself getting hard. He started to examine Taeil once again. He was really close and he could see his inner body through his shirt that was large and messily buttoned. He didn't know how but he got the urge to grip the smaller man's frame and have a Proper taste of him. And so he did.

  
  


He groped Taeil's hair and forced him for a hungry kiss. Taeil soon melted in the kiss and let the taller enter inside his mouth tasting every inch of him.

  
  


Donghyuck was drooling at the scenario. He too had gone hard and he even started stroking himself a little to calm himself. His best friend was sloppily making out with such a sinful angel right in front of him which was just turning him more and more.

  
  


Soon the kissing duo pulled apart and Taeil then looked at Donghyuck who just licked his lips. Taeil kissed Jungwoo one last time before standing and settling himself on Donghyuck. The sunkissed man looked at his best friend who showed him a thumbs up.

  
  


Taeil Sat straight on Donghyuck's crotch and the younger man moaned as he felt the weight on him. “Already?” The shorter man asked while chuckling. He grabbed and pulled the younger's necktie. “We haven't even started yet.” He whispered to Donghyuck and they just stared at each other for a few moments.

  
  


“Then what are we waiting for, princess?” Donghyuck murmured and pulled the latter for another rough kiss. Though, it was rougher than the previous one. Donghyuck sucked on Taeil's lips so hard and for so long that the latter's lips were swollen and even redder than before. Instead of asking for permission, he bit on the elder's lips to make him open his mouth and let him slide inside. He devoured every inch of Taeil and the latter moaned in kiss.

  
  


He then started sliding his hand into Taeil's shirt. He felt his inner body which was just as soft as his puffy lips. He slipped his mouth down to his neck and started tasting and sucking on his body leaving marks. Though, there were plenty of marks there already.

  
  


Jungwoo just couldn't hold himself sitting anymore so he hovered onto Taeil's back and started doing the same as his best friend. Now Taeil was being kicked and marked by the duo and it actually felt good. They were soft and gentle. It actually felt that he was not only giving pleasure but was having pleasure, too.

  
  


“Princess, should we get somewhere more comfortable?” Jungwoo asked in between the lovebites to which Taeil nodded slowly. “Sure, Sir. Let me just ask Madam Irene to show the perfect room for you.”

  
  


“Would you mind if we will invite you to our place, princess?”

  
  


Taeil blinked his eyes in surprise at Donghyuck's invitation. Did he really ask him to come to his home? Did he really invite a prostitute to his home?

  
  


“I uhh… Are you sure, Sir?”

  
  


“We are always sure, princess.” They both said in unison and kissed Taeil's each hand. Taeil felt really delighted. But he knew it was just for the night.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


The temperature of the room kept increasing as the besties left a trail of kisses on Taeil's body. Tasting every skinned area of the shorter man. Taeil kept moaning in pleasure. They were really soft on him. All his clients were so rough and aggressive. They hurt him and even hit him. They bit him and just made him cry in pain.

  
  


But these two young men were just different. So much different. He felt as if they really wanted him. As if they really cared for him. As if they  _ loved _ him.

  
  


When they were done with kissing, Taeil sat up and started his business. This time he chose Donghyuck first. He went down to where his crotch was being hard inside his pants. He giggled at the view and undid the younger's pants. Donghyuck moaned as he felt relieved out of the clothes. Taeil didn't waste time and took the younger's member inside his mouth entirely in one go like he usually did to his other clients. Donghyuck leaned backwards and exhaled heavily at the sensation.

  
  


He then started sucking him off bobbing his head forcefully. Soon the younger came and Taeil swallowed every drop of him.

  
  


“Awhhh… Princess, you were so good. So good for me.” Taeil giggled at the compliment. Taeil then turned to Jungwoo who himself was a moaning mess as he stroked himself roughly. “Sir, let me assist you.”

  
  


The elder then went between Jungwoo's leg and undid his pants only to meet a hardened member crying to be sucked. He giggled and stroked the younger a little to sooth him down. He then took him into his mouth sucking and swallowing him, of course.

  
  


“So princess, should we prepare you now?” The duo asked and Taeil nodded as he laid slowly giving his body to the young men to do whatever they wanted to do with that. That was his job of course.

  
  


He felt them unbuttoning his shirt entirely and tossing it away. Then his pants and soon he was entirely naked.

  
  


“Princess, please let us know if you're hurt or when you feel ready?” Taeil nodded as the answer.

  
  


He felt the fingers slipping inside him slowly and gently. Making him relax of course. It was a bit weird that they were actually being that gentle and caring when that was all for just a night. When it was just all about pleasure. Surprisingly, there was no pain this time. But that doesn't change the fact that they just wanted Taeil's body like every other client he had.

  
  


His thoughts were broken when he felt empty. They had stopped fingering him and seemed to be discussing something to each other. Taeil looked at them and vice versa. “Princess, do you really consent to this?”

  
  


Taeil didn't know what to say. It was all obvious to him so he just frowned in confusion.

  
  


Donghyuck chuckled at the elder's reaction. “What we meant is, it's okay if you don't want anything further to be happening. We can leave the guest room and you sleep here peacefully.”

  
  


Why were they not interested in doing anything further? Did he disappoint them? Did he again mess up his task? Madam Irene would eat him alive.

  
  


“Yes. I consent to this, Sir.”

  
  


“If you insist, love.” Taeil froze. “Also, my name is Jungwoo and he's Donghyuck. You can address us as whatever you want.”

  
  


Taeil was too stunned to utter a thing. He didn't even realize that Jungwoo had settled himself between his legs. “Please let me know if it hurts. Okay?”

  
  


He nodded and the younger started moving slowly. Taeil felt every inch of Jungwoo as he entered him gently. He soon was entirely inside him and he loved the feeling of it.

  
  


Soon the younger started moving back and forth and speeded up his thrusts. Taeil was moaning messily in pleasure. Donghyuck went to his side and kissed him to sooth him down. He was pounded by Jungwoo while kissing Donghyuck. And it just felt so great. He felt as if his entire stress was being pushed by every thrust and kiss he was having.

  
  


The duo exchanged their places and Donghyuck was a bit faster and rougher. And that doesn't give anything but pleasure and relaxation to Taeil. He even started jumping slowly to give the younger as much access as he could.

  
  


“Mhmm…” Taeil's voice sounded so melodic to the besties. “Want… Want you b-both…” Taeil rambled sounding so desperate. The duo looked at each other and then the eldest. “Are you sure, princess?”

  
  


“Yes! Please…”

  
  


The duo nodded and settled themselves together between the latter's legs. “Please let us know if it hurts.” Taeil nodded again and they started entering.

  
  


Soon they both were inside together and started moving in unison. The thrusts went harder and the room was burning hot and the oxygen was running out. Taeil felt so fine. So right. He loved the feeling of having Jungwoo and Donghyuck inside his body. He felt as if they went inside his soul.

  
  


He didn't care if they would leave him, disgust at him, kick him or hate him in the morning. At least for tonight he actually felt pleasured. He felt wanted. He felt cared. He felt loved.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“Such a precious angel he is.”

  
  


“Especially while sleeping peacefully without caring about the cruel world.”

  
  


It was around three in morning. Jungwoo and Donghyuck were still awake while Taeil had fallen asleep. They cleaned the surrounding up after their last night's activity and decided to admire the shorter man all night who slept peacefully between them on their king sized bed. Or it was even larger.

  
  


“Hyuck-ah, I can't let him go. I don't want to let him go.”

  
  


“Same here bro. He's too precious to be in that cage again. He deserves to be treated like a queen.” Donghyuck said as he caressed Taeil's cheeks. “We need to protect him.” he added.

  
  


“We must protect him.” Jungwoo resentenced.

  
  


“Besides, I also… Love him, Woo-ah.”

  
  


“Oh my why! Same bro!” The taller exclaimed happily. “But, how are we gonna tell him? Will he say yes?” He questioned.

  
  


The youngest man started to make a doubtful face but then a smile appeared on his face. “Even if he won't, I'll still shower him with love. We can hire him and give him the respect, support and appreciation he deserves.”

  
  


“Let's do it together.” They both said in unison and did a bestie high five.

  
  


Jungwoo nodded in agreement at Donghyuck's suggestion. “Right. No matter what, we'll still shower him with goods he deserves. The love he deserves.”

  
  


“We should be thankful for Ten for this time round.” The blonde haired man suggested to which the latter agreed. “We should be. But we should not tell him. Otherwise he'll start twerking around for real.” Donghyuck concluded and they both started laughing slowly at the thought of their Thai friend.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


The sunlight made the human moon open his eyes. Taeil got up a little and saw that the shining ray of sunshine was getting inside the room through the little gap between the windows. He never got to see sunlight or moonlight so properly at his  _ home. _

  
  


As soon as he remembered the home, he realized that he wasn't at home. He had visited his clients' place. Jungwoo and Donghyuck? As he remembered.

  
  


He got up entirely but struggled a bit as he was in between them. And their bodies were entangled. He slowly left the bed as he stood up. He looked for his clothes and started dressing himself. He thought of washing himself and there was even a bathroom inside the room but since his business was over and he was just a stranger, it would be better if he'd just leave without bothering them.

  
  


He was about to put his shoes on when he heard a familiar voice. “Where are you going princess?”

  
  


Taeil was stunned at the nickname. Yes. They did call him from sweet titles last night. But no one had ever called him in such a loving way in daylight. “To the brothel. To my home. To my world, where people want me during nights. And in the morning, they are disgusted at my sight.”

  
  


“But love, we just don't want you. We need you. In our lives.”

  
  


He looked at the two finest and fierce men in front of him with unbelievable eyes as they spoke. He took the moment to admire the handsomeness those men were holding. Were they even human? If one looked like a soft puppy yet a fierce dude at the same time, the other looked as if he was sculpted with boldness and gold. Especially when the sunlight hit his sunkissed skin, it was just enough to make the moment stir as lightyears. How come these people were even talking to him instead of kicking him out of their house?

  
  


“Taeil, we love you. We fell in love with you at the very first sight.”

  
  


Taeil didn't believe that they even remembered his name. Was that all true? And wait! “Y-you l-love… Me?”

  
  


“Yes. We want to treat you like a queen that you are, Taeil. Will you let us have the opportunity? Will you be our queen?”

  
  


Taeil didn't know what to say he kissed them lightly. They actually cared for him. They actually needed him. They actually loved him.

  
  


“Yes! Yes I will. I love you too. You both, Donghyuck and Jungwoo.”

  
  


The trio did a group hug filled with happiness and love. Taeil was just the happiest of them all.

  
  


Life might not be fair with everyone but it does give everyone their happy ending. Just look at Taeil. In the beginning, he had no lover. But in the end, he got two lovers.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Any thoughts, reviews, criticism or any kind of feedback is welcomed. \^^/
> 
> Thanks once again and have a gay day, Seasonies. :')


End file.
